James Potter And Voldemorts Lies
by MatTheDragonKing
Summary: james, Remus, Sirius , Pter , Lily and Voldemort mainly


Chapter 1

A black haired boy walked aimlessly through the dark , and thick woods. He was of average height and his face was rather thin looking,, as though he hadn't eaten in a long time. The boy stumbled through the forest that seemed to go on and on in the darkness. The full moon shinning through slits in the trees. He shivered from cold and swept his long cloak around him , but still the cold crept through his clothing, biting at his flesh , stealing his warmth. He came to a sudden halt as he heard a deep howl , that was not far off from were he stood. He heard something moving out in the darkness , the sound of a slow, and heavy breathing penetrating through the trees. His mind was screaming "Run Remus , run you fool get out of here something is out of there! ". It took Remus several seconds to realize what his brain was saying to him , and he ran through the woods , jumping over tree roots and dodging trees that were in his path. His chest heaved in uneven quick motions as his eyes shot around frantic, there had to be somewhere he could go to get away from this beast that was padding along behind him. His pulse was ringing in his ears none stop as he ducked another limb. He knew his body wouldn't let him continue this for long, but he had to, he had to get away. He didn't know how long he would have to keep this up, but what ever it was out there, It was following him with great speed. He ran faster, barely missing trees, and looking back behind him every few seconds. His mind was racing , it was in chaos , telling his body to pump muscles faster and harder, but to no avail. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Remus tripped over a root. His heart pounding ,almost as if it was trying to burst in his chest. He fell to the ground, the impact drove out all the air left in his lungs out of his body. A huge shaggy looking dog like beast jumped right over his body. It landed on all fours opposite to Remus , who at this point was shaking in fear. Remus couldn't move, his body shaking violently, but his thoughts were on this beast. Its tongue sagging out of its mouth, saliva dripping out of its jaw. Its long black shaggy hair around its mouth was covered in blood. The teeth glistened with spit, and the glint in it's eyes, that said that it wanted to kill. This dawned upon Remus, his eyes wide open in terror. He tried to get away ,to run forever , or at least get away from this… Something clicked into place in his mind_,_ it was a _werewolf! _His fingers twitched, his eyes searching for something to throw or to use against this werewolf. The werewolf crouched on the ground, It's powerful body ready to strike. The werewolf pounced on Remus's body and sank his long teeth into Remus's arms. Remus let out a long scream that pierced the night. His whole life seemed to flash before his eyes , His pulse slowly dying down , but his screams continued. The werewolf was about to sink in his teeth once more but the sound of shouts and many people running through the words stopped it. Its head twirled round , ears up like a dog listening. The people were close now, and this boy was not worth it's trouble.   
  
Remus shot up out of bed. He was drenched in sweat, his covers wet. He had kept having that dream ever since the werewolf incident happened 4 months ago. He was a werewolf on full moons, but hardly anyone knew that. He came from a wizarding family and it would have been tough to find a school, if Dumbledore , the current headmaster at Hog warts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore knew about his being a werewolf and so did his parents. He would attend the school in September and Dumbledore had prepared everything for Remus, so that he could become a werewolf and not hurt anyone. Remus looked out the window at the moon, 

"soon, It will be soon.." he said, his face filled with so much sad emotion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" SIRUIS BLACK COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Screamed a woman with black hair that came to her waist. A boy with long raven black hair hastily down several flights of stairs to the bottom. "Oh god what is it this time" The boy thought,

"Yes mother" He smiled sweetly " What is it?"

His Mother didn't smile, she had disgusted look on her face "You haven't Practiced your dark arts, Why can't you be more like your cousin Bella , she practices whenever she can" She tried to smile, but it didn't look like one ,"She will get into his service just you wait, then you'll be the odd one out" She sneered at him and walked into the kitchen. Sirius walked back upstairs gloomily, he hated his family, the whole lot of them, just a bunch of pureblooded idiots thinking they are better than anyone else, he thought. 

"Why can't I live with some normal people?" He grumbled " I wouldn't even mind some muggles…"

When he had trudged up the stairs and into his room, he practiced dark arts jut like his mother told him to.

" I don't even want to learn these ruddy spells, It will get me into trouble!" He mumbled to himself " What is she doing , trying to train me for something? She probably wants me to go out and kill muggles!" He laughed , 

"I don't think she is that crazy though.."

He stop practicing and moped for the bed, because it was so dark. He laid down on his bed thinking about his life. What I need is to find a friend that will want me to move in with him…. Then I can get out of this blasted house, he thought, I hate her, I hate the lot of them! Sirius slowly calmed down and drifted of into sleep.


End file.
